Legendary Master's Wife: Tang Xiao Yuan
by Nuvola De Demone
Summary: [Legendary Master's Wife] Tang Xiao Yuan was once You Xiao Yuan.


Legendary Master's Wife: Tang Xiao Yuan

(Disclaimer: I do not own Legendary Master's Wife, all rights belong to their rightful owners. I own the image.)

You Xiao Yuan had a little brother, his name was You Xiao Mo, he was a sweet, innocent little cabbage...most of the time.

You Xiao Mo: "Hmph! Fine, laozi will let you go this time, but next time laozi won't be so merciful!"

You Xiao Yuan: "...Didi, laozi almost got beaten up, laozi's jiejie had to rescue him, so why don't you go home and stop causing jiejie so much trouble?"

 **.**

Tang Xiao Yuan no had a troublesome little sister, Tang Yun Qi, and idiot father, Tang Fan.

"Jiejie takes it back, Xiao Mo come back and cause jiejie some trouble okay?"

She regretted saying those words however, when her little Didi actually came and caused her trouble.

...Didi, were you born to cause your jiejie problems?

 **.**

You Xiao Yuan died in a mass shooting at her university, at age 21, leaving behind her orphaned 15 year old trouble-magnet of a brother, You Xiao Mo.

The next time she woke up, she was in the body of a 3 year old girl by the name of Tang Xiao Yuan, eldest daughter of the Tian Xin sect's Grandmaster, Tang Fan.

A year later their family welcomed their second daughter, Tang Yun Qi. At the time of her birth, Xiao Yuan took one look at this little sister of hers and sighed, before heading off to Yunshui Peak to learn more from Uncle Ye.

Xiao Mo, you now have a troublesome mei mei, the two of you are going to drive jiejie off the cliff you know?

 **.**

"Dajie, Ling shixiong is back!", Tang Xiao Yuan forced a smile as she followed her troublesome meimei. One day, this brat is going to get someone killed..

Tang Yun Qi was spoiled badly by their father, they both were, but because Tang Xiao Yuan was an adult at heart and spent more time studying under her master then she did dealing with this meimei and their Fuqin, the personalities of the two Tang sisters couldn't be more different.

Tang Xiao Yuan was calm and tranquil, unperturbed by most things and spent most of her time studying. She was the core and eldest disciple of Yunshui Peak and her talent was known as the best in three generations.

At the age of 19, she was a level 6 mage, a feat unheard of previously and as the sole disciple of the highly prestigious Yunshui Peak she was sought out by even the other Sects.

In comparison, her little sister is a little lacking, but her personality is still overbearing and arrogant, since she has a Sect grandmaster for a father and a one-in-a-thousand-years genius for a sister.

That didn't mean Yun Qi didn't have an inferiority complex, no matter how often she'd used Xiao Yuan and their Father to intimidate others, she still sought to prove that she was better then her sister. An example of this is precisely through this Ling shixiong, Ling Xiao, also known as the genius of his generation.

Yun Qi likes him, he's very handsome and his talent isn't anything to scoff at. He's the cream of the crop so to speak,

But Ling Xiao isn't interested in her meimei, for someone with his appetite, he'd only settle for the best.

So unfortunately for this meimei, Ling shixiong is more interested in her jiejie...

 **.**

Xiao Yuan often wished Yun Qi was Xiao Mo, they both cause trouble but one instigates it while the other fumbles into it unknowingly and adds oil to a fire. She cares for them both but...

 **.**

"Xiao Yuan...a lady shouldn't frown so much...", Fang Cheng Le chuckled as he sat next to the black haired beauty, who was currently frowning as she stared at her sister.

Said sister was currently behaving nauseatingly sweet to Ling Xiao.

"...I think I'm going to be sick", she concluded, slumping discreetly.

Fu Zi Lin snorted in agreement from her right side, Cheng Le laughed from her left and handed her a spirit fruit. She accepted happily, ignoring the looks she was getting from her sister's love interest.

 **.**

"You Xiao Mo?"

"Un, he's a probationary disciple, nice kid—Xiao Yuan? Where are you going!?"

 **.**

When she saw him, she knew who he was, the first words out of her mouth was, "tell me you didn't end up getting yourself killed, You Xiao Mo!"

 **.**

When he first saw her, he thought she looked familiar.

"Tell me you didn't end up getting yourself killed, You Xiao Mo!"

"Xiao Yuan jiejie?!"

 **.**

"So you don't remember...", Tang Xiao Yuan's eyes narrowed sharply, she remembered everything before and after her death, it made no sense for Xiao Mo not to.

"Un!", You Xiao Mo earnestly nodded.

Tang Xiao Yuan looked blankly at this transmigrated, novel-protagonist-like, little brother of hers.

She sighed, heavily.

 **.**

The next day, she looked at the 'Ling Xiao shixiong' her sister was hanging off of and tensed, before resuming as normal.

 **.**

' _He's not Ling Xiao.'_

 **.**

'Ling Xiao' never approached her, she left it like that.

But she kept an eye on his relationship with Xiao Mo.

 **.**

The gates of Paradise are opening, she thought the name was a cliche.

As the sole disciple of Yunshui Peak's Master, Uncle Ye, her spot was guaranteed, although she did offer it to Xiao Mo.

Despite being a mage, Xiao Yuan had always been physically strong and being a level 6 mage on the verge of level 7 meant that she could do without a magic beast for now. Her father would've instructed one of the teams to capture one for her, and she could give Xiao Mo her spot with the excuse of wanting to go into seclusion to break through.

A level 7 mage at 21 years old was something her father would prioritise after all, especially because how dangerous Paradise realm is and the rival sects.

But she deemed it unnecessary once she glanced at Ling Xiao, one way or another, she'll see her brother there.

 **.**

What are the chances...She stared at the beast, the beast stared at her.

She'd separated from her teammates after the Poisonous dragon appeared, she's wanted to stay back for Fang Cheng Le but Elder Li had dragged her away. Eventually she'd managed to slip away from them and met up with Cheng Le.

But who would've thought that not only did Cheng Le bond with the beast, but there was another, level 9, beast that came looking for her!

Her eyes narrowed, Xiao Mo must've had something to do with it, and since he's weak, Ling Xiao also would've had a hand in it.

She sighed, but couldn't stop the fond, yet forlorn, smile on her face.

Looks like her little brother found someone who will take care of him more then she can right now.

She accepted, and made a life bond with the beast, a Heavenly Black Jade Crow.

She named him Ye Xiu, after a character she liked from her old world, and call him Xiao Ye, small night.

 **.**

She later found a female Hundred Feather Black Canary and named her Ye Qiu.

She decided that she wanted an anime team.

 **.**

(Years later her beasts came in various forms, but all were formidable in their own right.

Yu Wenzhou, Zhou Zekai, Han Wenqing, Huang Shaotian, Su Mucheng, Su Muqiu, Wang Jie Xi and Sun Xiang all eventually joined her team.)

 **.**

Yun Qi was killed, she stared at the body, and then at Xiao Mo. He looks away guiltily, but when he does meet her eyes, while guilty and remorseful for killing her sister, he doesn't regret it.

Tang Xiao Yuan doesn't need much to piece it together, she knew her sister best. She knew Xiao Mo best too.

She secluded herself and breaks through to a level 7 mage within days.

When she comes out, she smiles at her brother, he smiles tentatively back.

All was alright.

 **.**

The conflict with Qing Cheng sect confirmed 'Ling Xiao' was an imposter.

'Ling Xiao' had killed her father.

Zhou Peng had killed her uncle.

You Xiao Mo...this tiny Tian Xin Sect cannot keep him.

In the span of a handful of weeks she'd lost her entire family.

But she can't afford to be weak.

She became Earth Peak's Master after revealing Ye Xiu and supported Zhou Peng's raise to grandmaster.

 **.**

She knew him better then most, so when he came one day not long after they returned from Paradise Realm and after killing her father, she smiled sadly, and gave her blessing in place of his parents, both now and then.

She did laugh when he flushed red though, like a blushing bride, Ling Xiao smirked at her, approval in his eyes.

She smirked back and silently asked him to look after her brother well.

He nodded with a smirk, but his eyes were sincere.

She was satisfied, and sent them off with a smile.

 **.**

Over the years she'd hear word of them, once in a while she'd hear their names or a story that sounded so incredulous it had to be them.

She would only smile and instruct her disciples once more.

 **.**

Donned in a bright red wedding dress and adorned in regal jewels and accessories, You Xiao Yuan stared at Tang Xiao Yuan in the mirror.

Her lips were painted a bright enticing red, her skin like powdered snow, her hair meticulously arranged so that half flowed down her back and the other neatly piled on top and held in place with vauable accessories.

Her eyes shone warmly, anticipation in its depths.

She smiled softly.

In a matter of hours she will be married, perhaps they will get lucky and soon she will have little copies of her soon to be husband and her running around.

Tang Xiao Yuan blushes at the thought, You Xiao Yuan smirks.

She cannot wait.

"Master, its time."

Xiao Yuan smiles brightly as she turned to her female disciple, she nods.

She smiled as she rode the carriage to her husband, a formality considering they belonged to the same sect, and smiled, even as joyful tears flowed down cheeks as she gazed lovingly at her husband.

As they were heading to the wedding chamber, she spots something out the window.

Her smile widens further.

Her husband notices her pause, he smiles lovingly down at her and asks, "what's wrong?"

She kissed his cheek, causing him to flush a bright red and look down at her softly, "nothing."

 **.**

In the distance, a little brother and his entourage of spirit beasts smile as they watched the couple.

The brother smiled widely, even as moved tears flowed down his cheeks no matter how much he tries to rub them away with his fist.

The man beside him looks at him warmly, brushing away the tears and ruffling his hair with a teasing smile.

 **.**

 **A/N: Ta-da! I've decided that since I can only seem to finish one shots like these, that'll be what I do. And since my ideas jump between whichever series I'm reading, poof! I'm not good at fics that don't use an OC's viewpoint so pretty much all one shots will have something to do with an OC. If you like this fic, then please check out my other CN novel fic which is renamed to [Library of Heaven's Path: Shen Bi Ru]I may write more fics about the same series/novel, but they will most likely be one-shots.**


End file.
